As compared with a conventional liquid crystal display panel, an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel has a faster reaction speed and a wider view angle, and is an important development direction of future display techniques.
In a current OLED display panel, a current that drives the OLED is related to a threshold voltage that drives the transistor, so an luminous intensity of the OLED is also related to the threshold voltage that drives the transistor.